1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to techniques for multiplexing optical signals. More particularly, some example embodiments relate to an optical multiplexer (MUX) including a cascaded delay line interferometer (DLI).
2. Related Technology
An optical multiplexer (MUX) merges multiple optical signals that are each at a different wavelength into mutual optical alignment as a single multiplexed signal. For example, optical signals produced at different wavelengths by a corresponding number of distinct lasers may be combined by an optical multiplexer into a multiplexed signal that can then be transmitted from a single multiplexed signal transmitting port.
Some MUX designs, such as arrayed waveguide gratings (AWGs) and bulk optics (e.g., Echelle grating, spatial grating MUX), suffer from various limitations. For example, the size of such MUX designs may be relatively large, making them too large to be used in certain applications where space is limited. Such MUX designs may also have a relatively high insertion loss, such as about 3 dB or more. Also, such MUX designs can be relatively expensive.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.